Paixão de verão, amor de estações
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um amor de verão, sonhos e desilusões. Pode o amor sobreviver às pressões e a necessidade de provar ao mundo aquilo que se é capaz? - Padackles / AU - para Claudia Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto / Padackles / AU.

* * *

**Dedicatória:**

Esta fic é um presente para a Claudia Winchester! Ela me pediu (há quase um século... rsrs... Sorry!) que escrevesse uma fanfic J2 com o Jensen sendo motorista e bem pervertidinho... Não sei se vou atender à expectativa, mas foi escrita com muito carinho... Beijos!

* * *

_**Paixão de verão, amor de estações.**_

_**Capítulo 1 de 2.**_

A carreira de modelo nunca tinha sido tão bem sucedida quanto Jared gostaria, mas não podia reclamar. Os pequenos trabalhos que fazia, davam para pagar suas contas e ter um pouco de conforto, sem extravagâncias.

Já tinha recebido algumas grandes propostas, mas para isso teria que posar nu, algo que estava definitivamente fora de cogitação. Sua educação texana e sua família conservadora não permitiriam algo assim.

Quando, naquela manhã, ligaram da agência de modelos, marcando uma entrevista para um grande trabalho, Jared quase não podia conter sua ansiedade. Agora, estava ali, dentro de um avião, rumo à Nova Iorque...

O dono de uma famosa revista de moda queria conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Havia feito um pequeno ensaio fotográfico, há alguns meses, que parecia ter ido parar nas mãos certas, prometendo lhe render um bom contrato. Assim que chegasse ao aeroporto, teria um motorista o esperando para levá-lo à mansão de Jeffrey Dean Morgan...

J2

Trabalhar para Jeffrey Dean Morgan podia ser considerado um trabalho estressante, não tinha horário e muito menos vida pessoal, mas muitas vezes se tornava divertido. Jensen era o seu motorista particular há dois anos, e já tinha visto muita coisa acontecer naquela mansão em que o homem morava.

Jeffrey era dono de uma famosa revista de moda, e se aproveitava do seu status para conseguir levar as modelos e, algumas vezes, "os modelos" mais bonitos para a cama.

Era um homem de extremo bom gosto, Jensen tinha que admitir. A última morena que estivera com ele na mansão era literalmente de parar o trânsito. Pensou que mesmo ele, sendo gay, pegava-a... Sendo o motorista de confiança, era Jensen quem os levava de um lado para outro. Pago – muito bem pago por sinal – para ficar calado e manter a discrição. No final das contas, não era tão ruim assim.

Naquela manhã, estava incumbido de ir até o aeroporto buscar o próximo modelo que, se passasse no teste da cama de Jeffrey, seria contratado.

"Jared Tristan Padalecki"- Jensen olhou o nome na ficha mais uma vez, pensando que o cara deveria ser mesmo muito gostoso, porque era o primeiro modelo que Jeffrey mandava buscar no aeroporto.

- É Jared... – Jensen falava sozinho enquanto dirigia. – Melhor você estar pronto pra ficar de quatro pro patrão... Eu quero ver ele de bom humor por pelo menos uma semana. – O loiro sorriu de um jeito safado e estacionou o carro.

No aeroporto, Jensen ficou por mais de uma hora parado no local combinado, esperando. Já estava irritado com aquilo, mas ordens eram ordens.

- Hey! – O loiro sentiu alguém tocar sem ombro. – Você é o Jens... Jen?

- J-Jay? – Jensen arregalou os olhos, espantado, ao dar de cara com um moreno de quase dois metros de altura, sorrindo para ele com lindas covinhas no rosto. – Puta que pariu! É você mesmo? – O sorriso do loiro se alastrou ao se dar conta de quem era. De repente, ele se viu envolvido pelos braços fortes do outro, num abraço apertado.

- Eu... Eu não acredito, você...? – Jared falou quando se separaram do abraço. - Não! É muita coincidência... Você é o motorista do senhor...?

- Do Jeffrey? Sim, eu sou. Mas e você? Jared Tristan Padalecki? – Jensen confirmou olhando o papel em seu bolso. – Esse é o seu nome mesmo? Desde quando você é modelo? – Jensen tinha tantas perguntas e estava tudo tão confuso que quase não conseguia assimilar.

- Eu... É... Eu sou modelo profissional há alguns anos, Jen.

- Mesmo? – O loiro ainda não estava acreditando. – Cara... Eu podia imaginar qualquer coisa, menos isso. O seu sonho não era estudar biologia? – Jensen falou num tom quase de deboche, sem conseguir esconder sua decepção.

- Espera... – O sorriso de Jared se tornou cínico. – O que você tem contra eu ser modelo?

- Nada, eu só... – O loiro de repente se arrependeu do que havia falado. – Nada.

- Seu trabalho é me levar pra casa do senhor Jeffrey Morgan, não é? – Seu tom agora era seco. – A minha bagagem está ali. – Jared apontou para duas malas que estavam ao seu lado.

- Sim senhor! – Jensen fez um sinal com seu quepe. – Me acompanhe, por favor? – O loiro carregou as malas e conduziu Jared até o carro.

O moreno se sentou no banco de trás do carro, o que Jensen considerou como uma afronta. O loiro começou a dirigir e o olhava pelo retrovisor... Jared parecia sério e calado demais.

Modelo... Jensen não conseguia se conformar. O que tinha acontecido com o garoto que conhecera na praia anos atrás? Olhou mais uma vez pelo retrovisor, observando-o... O rosto bonito, os olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida, as adoráveis covinhas e o sorriso encantador ainda estavam ali. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e o corpo... Ah... O corpo estava ainda melhor. O moreno vestia calça jeans e uma camisa preta, mas mesmo com toda aquela roupa, Jensen podia perceber seus músculos definidos.

Era um homem feito agora... Um delicioso homem. Ainda pelo espelho, Jensen olhou para a boca do moreno e se lembrou das maravilhas que aqueles lábios sabiam fazer. Ficou curioso em saber se o moreno estava destreinado ou se ainda chupava daquele jeito que o fez subir pelas paredes... O loiro sentiu seu pau ficar duro e o apertou, por cima do tecido da calça social.

Jared pareceu perceber seu movimento, pois o olhou torto pelo retrovisor.

- Então Jay... – Jensen não conteve mais a sua curiosidade. – Você tem algum namorado?

- Namorado? – Jared deu risadas. – Eu não sou gay, se é o que você está pensando. Eu tenho uma namorada. – O moreno falou sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Ah, claro. E como é o nome dela?

- Sandy. – Jared mentiu. A morena era apenas sua amiga. – E você?

- Eu continuo sozinho. Sabe, eu... Eu procurei por você durante muito tempo...

- Mesmo? – Jared forçou um sorriso. – Você não pode ter levado aquilo mesmo a sério, não é? – O moreno tentou parecer indiferente.

- Você está querendo me dizer que... Não significou nada pra você?

- Nós éramos dois adolescentes, Jen. Eu tinha dezessete anos e você dezoito. Dois adolescentes idiotas e sonhadores.

- O que aconteceu com você? – O loiro o encarou pelo espelho.

- Eu amadureci. Você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo... Nós já estamos chegando? – Jared olhou no relógio, fingindo ter pressa.

- Amadureceu ou foi abduzido por alienígenas? - Jensen pensou e deixou escapar em um resmungo.

- O que disse?

- Sim, nós já estamos chegando. – Jensen respondeu de mau humor. – Seu sorriso é lindo. – O loiro falou depois de algum tempo.

- O quê? – Jared o encarou, confuso.

- Quando eu te vi no aeroporto, eu... Eu podia jurar que era o mesmo Jay que eu conheci há cinco anos. Mas agora? – Jensen soltou um suspiro.

- Sinto muito te decepcionar. – O moreno engoliu em seco. Seu peito estava dilacerado por dentro. Tinha sonhado tantas vezes em reencontrá-lo, mas nunca imaginou que fosse ser deste jeito.

- E que história é essa de namorada? Você pretende algum dia se casar? – O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, curioso.

- Claro. Por que o espanto? – Jared perguntou sério e Jensen gargalhou.

- Por quê? Bom, do jeito que você gostava de ser...

- Jensen!

- Qual é? Vai querer bancar o puritano pra cima de mim agora? Se eu fechar meus olhos eu ainda posso ouvir seu gemidos... "Oh, Jen... Mais forte, Jen! Mete mais fundo, por favor?" – O loiro falou imitando a voz do outro.

- Então é melhor você não fechar os olhos, senão vai acabar batendo com o carro. – Jared falou bravo e olhou pela janela, tentando evitar olhar para o loiro.

- Engraçado... A gente nem sequer sabia o nome completo um do outro... Mas eu ainda me lembro de cada lugarzinho do seu corpo onde você gostava de ser tocado... Do som dos seus gemidos, do gosto da sua pele... – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

O restante do percurso até a mansão foi feito em silêncio. Jared olhava para Jensen quando o loiro não estava olhando e vice versa. O moreno não queria dar o braço à torcer, mas ver Jensen depois de cinco anos tinha dado um nó na sua cabeça, e feito seu coração disparar dentro do peito.

Quando o carro entrou pelo portão de uma grande propriedade, Jared sentiu um frio na barriga. Estava prestes a assinar um contrato que poderia mudar sua vida.

Jensen estacionou em uma garagem, nos fundos da mansão. O moreno desceu do carro ao mesmo tempo em que Jensen se aproximou para abrir-lhe a porta, assim os dois se esbarraram, seus rostos há poucos centímetros um do outro.

Jared se afastou um pouco e não conseguiu conter um suspiro ao olhar para o corpo do loiro à sua frente. Involuntariamente, passou a língua pelos lábios ao observar o quanto Jensen ficava gostoso dentro daquele uniforme preto. O quepe na sua cabeça e os óculos escuros, que agora ele havia tirado, só o deixavam ainda mais sexy.

Jensen apertou um botão do controle remoto que tinha em seu bolso e fez a porta da garagem descer, se fechando.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O moreno perguntou, furioso.

- O chefe ainda não está em casa. – O loiro falou simplesmente, como se aquilo explicasse alguma coisa.

- E daí?

- Isso quer dizer que nós temos algum tempo para...

- Abre essa porta agora , Jensen! – Jared rosnou.

- Só depois que a gente se entender... Vem cá. – Jensen sentou sobre o capô do carro e bateu com as mãos em suas próprias coxas, convidando o moreno para vir até ele.

- Olha Jen, eu sei que... Eu não vou negar que o que nós vivemos naquele verão foi...

- Delicioso? – Jensen sorriu safado e Jared franziu o cenho.

- Mas isso foi há muito tempo, e... Acabou. – O moreno olhou para o lado, pois não conseguiria dizer aquilo olhando naqueles olhos verdes.

- Nós nem sequer chegamos a nos despedir. Eu fiquei te procurando pela praia dia após dia... Eu nunca soube o que aconteceu pra você ter ido embora daquele jeito, Jay. Como você acha que eu me senti?

- Meus pais descobriram tudo e me obrigaram a entrar com eles no primeiro avião de volta pro Texas. – Jared suspirou, sentindo seus olhos queimarem com a lembrança.

- Oh. Eu sinto muito. Mas Jay, eu... eu não consegui parar de pensar em você por um dia sequer... Eu sempre tive esperanças de... De te reencontrar e a gente realizar aquele nosso sonho, lembra? – O sorriso de Jensen era genuíno.

- Sério? Viver em uma cabana na praia? Vender pranchas personalizadas e dar aulas de surf? – Jared sorriu com desdém.

- Você queria estudar biologia marinha e viver perto do mar... Era um sonho perfeito! O que diabos aconteceu com você, Jay? Hein? O que foi que te mudou tanto assim? – Jensen pulou de cima do carro e agarrou o moreno pela cintura, o imprensando contra a lateral do veículo. – Fala pra mim? – O loiro roçou sua barba rala na pele quente do pescoço de Jared e sussurrou. – Diz pra mim que você não sentiu falta de mim... De nós...

- Jen... – Jared quis reclamar, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi quase um gemido.

- Sente isso. – Jensen levou a mão do moreno até a frente da sua calça, fazendo-o sentir sua ereção. – Sente o quanto o meu pau está duro de tesão por você.

- Eu não...

- Shhh... – Jensen calou a boca do moreno com a sua, num leve roçar de lábios.

Sentiu o corpo de Jared estremecer sob o seu, ao invadir a boca dele com sua língua atrevida.

O beijo foi urgente, intenso... Suas línguas travando uma batalha pela posse uma da outra. As mãos de Jensen entraram pela camisa de Jared, apertando sua carne, fazendo o moreno gemer sob seu corpo.

Jared sentia-se perdido ao ter sua boca devorada pelos lábios carnudos de Jensen, o corpo dele contra o seu, roçando suas ereções... Mas de repente, talvez devido ao som do próprio gemido, fora arrancado daquele transe e segurou os braços do loiro, o fazendo parar.

- O que foi? Eu machuquei você? – Jensen perguntou, ofegante, olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Jen. – Jared arrumou sua camiseta e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se recompor.

- Sério? E você vem dizer isso depois de me deixar nesse estado? – Jensen apontou para a parte da frente das suas calças, que tinha um volume considerável.

- Eu estou aqui a negócios, Jen. É o meu futuro que está em jogo e eu não posso colocar tudo a perder.

- Certo. – Jensen sorriu, irônico. – Jay, você sabe o tipo de "negócio" que o Jeffrey quer tratar com você, não é?

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – Jared franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Você acha que ele traz os modelos pra mansão dele por quê? Pra assinar um contrato? Qual é Jay? Você não pode ser tão inocente!

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Jen? Você acha que eu uso o meu corpo pra conseguir um bom contrato? É isso? – A voz do moreno era carregada de mágoa.

- Não. Eu disse que é isso o que ele faz com os modelos que traz pra cá. Eu sou o motorista dele, lembra? Eu sei tudo o que rola dentro desta mansão e até mesmo dentro deste carro.

- Você está enganado, Jensen. E isso só prova o quanto nós já não conhecemos mais um ao outro. Se é que algum dia nos conhecemos realmente.

- Jay, por favor, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, eu...

- Você vai abrir esta porta ou não?

- Se é o que você quer... – Jensen suspirou e abriu a porta da garagem, então pegou a mala de Jared e o seguiu até a entrada da casa.

Assim que entraram, Jared fora recebido por Ellen, a governanta da casa. Ela foi bastante atenciosa e acompanhou o moreno até o quarto de hóspedes, para que ele pudesse se acomodar.

- Por que você está tão impaciente? – Ellen perguntou ao ver Jensen andar de um lado para o outro dentro da cozinha da mansão.

- Por nada. O Jay... O Senhor Padalecki ficou no quarto?

- Sim, ele vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. O senhor Morgan teve muito bom gosto desta vez, não é? – A mulher sorriu, cutucando Jensen.

- Ele é um safado, isso sim! – Jensen resmungou de cara feia. – E por falar nisso, será que ele volta logo? – O loiro não conseguia relaxar, tinha vontade de ir até o quarto de hóspedes e arrastar Jared para fora daquela mansão. Queria o moreno há quilômetros de distância do seu patrão.

- Ele acabou de ligar, dizendo que vai chegar só depois das nove. Parece que houve um imprevisto e ele perdeu o vôo.

- Você já avisou o Ja... o Senhor Padalecki?

- Não, mas farei isso quando ele acordar.

- Pode deixar que eu o aviso, Ellen. – Jensen seguiu diretamente para o quarto do moreno, sem esperar por uma resposta.

O loiro bateu na porta, mas como Jared não respondeu, foi logo entrando, já que a porta não estava trancada.

Assim que pisou dentro do quarto, o moreno saiu do banheiro, com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura. Jared ficou levemente corado e engoliu em seco, sentindo o olhar predador de Jensen sobre o seu corpo.

- Você... Pode dar licença pra eu me vestir? – O moreno perguntou sem levantar os olhos. Realmente não esperava ver o loiro ali, tinha medo de perder o controle sobre suas emoções ao ficar perto dele.

- Caralho, Jay! Você... Puta merda! Olha pra esse seu corpo! Quando eu pensei que você não poderia ficar mais gostoso... – O loiro sorria descaradamente.

- É melhor você sair, Jensen. – Jared se apavorou ao ver o outro se aproximar, mas o loiro parecia completamente alheio às suas palavras. De repente se viu encurralado entre o corpo de Jensen e a cama. E o pior... Não tinha como disfarçar o volume que se formava embaixo da toalha que envolvia sua cintura.

- Tem certeza que você quer que eu saia? – Jensen olhou para o volume sob a toalha de Jared e passou a língua pelos lábios. – Por que... alguém aqui parece bem animadinho com a minha presença.

Jensen se aproximou ainda mais, colando seu corpo ao do moreno e levou sua mão até a ereção do mais novo, o acariciando por cima da toalha.

Jared colocou as duas mãos no peito do loiro, tentando afastá-lo, mas ele parecia uma muralha e sequer se mexeu do lugar. Logo não resistiu às carícias e sentiu a língua ansiosa de Jensen invadir sua boca. Aquela boca perfeita descendo pelo seu pescoço, chupando e lambendo a sua pele...

De repente Jared viu a tolha sendo arrancada da sua cintura sem nenhuma cerimônia, enquanto Jensen o observava com um sorriso safado. Em seguida, o loiro o empurrou, virando-o e jogando-o de bruços sobre a cama, completamente vulnerável.

O loiro tirou sua própria camisa e sapatos rapidamente e se deitou sobre o moreno.

- Jen... – Jared gemeu o seu nome quando sentiu a boca do loiro mordendo a pele das suas costas. A ereção dele, ainda dentro da calça, pressionada contra sua bunda, se esfregando com vontade...

A boca de Jensen foi descendo até as nádegas do moreno, onde mordeu um pouco mais forte e beijou a carne macia... Puxou o seu quadril para cima, o forçando a ficar de quatro e sorriu ao ver Jared se apoiar nos cotovelos.

O gemido que o mais novo emitiu quando sentiu a língua do loiro invadir sua intimidade foi tão obsceno, que sentiria vergonha, se não estivesse praticamente delirando de prazer.

- É assim que você gosta, não é seu safado? – Jensen provocou enquanto brincava com a língua na entrada do outro e manipulava seu membro ao mesmo tempo, arrancando gemidos e palavras obscenas do moreno.

- Me fode logo, Jen! – Jared resmungou entre os gemidos, ganhando em troca mais uma mordida em sua nádega esquerda.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby! – O loiro apanhou um preservativo e um sache de gel lubrificante em sua carteira, só então abriu o botão e zíper da sua própria calça e libertou seu membro, colocando a camisinha e espalhando um pouco de gel sobre ele.

Posicionou-se de joelhos atrás do moreno e colocou seu membro, forçando um pouco a entrada e sentindo-se ser envolvido por aquele corpo quente e apertado.

Mal deu tempo para o outro se acostumar com a invasão, logo Jensen começou a se movimentar, investindo com força, obrigando Jared a se agarrar na cabeceira da cama para conseguir manter seu corpo no lugar.

Agarrou a cintura do moreno com vontade, deixando marcas, enquanto entrava e saía, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, matando toda saudade daquele corpo tão desejado.

Seus corpos suados se moviam no mesmo ritmo e os gemidos preenchiam o quarto, Jared não aguentou muito mais e gozou, manipulando o próprio membro. Seus gemidos e as contrações do seu corpo fizeram Jensen o acompanhar, se derramando logo em seguida.

O loiro deixou seu corpo desabar na cama, ao lado de Jared, tentando acalmar sua respiração.

Sorriu ao ver que o mais novo estava no mesmo estado que ele, então passou a mão pelo seu rosto, contornando o maxilar com as pontas dos dedos, quase não acreditando na visão que tinha.

Jared tinha amadurecido, mas ainda era o mesmo garoto levado que conhecera na praia anos atrás, e por quem tinha se encantado.

- Eu não acredito que você está mesmo aqui. – Jensen falou baixinho, aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

- Eu também não. – Jared sorriu e beijou a mão de Jensen, que continuava acariciando seu rosto. Quais seriam as chances? Eu digo, depois de tanto tempo...

- Você acredita em destino?

- Não sei. Eu realmente não sei no que acreditar. – Jared se deitou de costas, olhando para o teto.

- Parece que nós tivemos uma segunda chance, Jay...

- Você acha? – Jared parecia confuso.

- Faz algum tempo que... Não ria de mim! – Jensen falou, um pouco constrangido. – Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui eu venho juntando algum dinheiro, e... Eu já não tinha mais esperanças de te encontrar, mas... Eu ainda quero realizar aquele sonho. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas... Isso aqui foi só um emprego temporário, eu quero meter a cara e fazer tudo aquilo que nós sonhamos... Lembra? Quando ficávamos na beira da praia à noite, olhando o luar e fazendo planos...

Jensen parou de falar ao perceber que Jared ficara desconfortável com aquilo.

- Eu falei algo de errado? – O loiro tinha preocupação na voz.

- Não, é só...

- Nós podemos largar isso tudo agora mesmo, ir buscar suas coisas e irmos para aquela praia... Não vai ser difícil encontrar um lugar, Jay! Nós podemos fazer acontecer. – Jensen falava com esperança de que o outro aceitasse.

- Jen... Eu... Eu sei que você me vê como um fracassado, mas...

- Não!

- Só me escute, por favor... Eu batalhei muito pra chegar aqui. E pela primeira vez eu vou fazer algo que pode mudar a minha vida... Eu posso deixar de ser este cara quebrado, sem um centavo no bolso, que topa qualquer emprego porque não tem muita escolha...

- Jared, você não é um fracassado. Você nunca sonhou em ser modelo, por que não deixa isso pra lá, e...

- Não sonhei? O que você sabe dos meus sonhos, Jen? Eu posso ser alguém, eu vou me tornar um homem rico, e vou provar pra todo mundo que eu sou capaz.

- É mesmo? É só o dinheiro que importa agora? - Elevou um pouco a voz. - E você pretende fazer isso indo pra cama com o Morgan?

- Não! É claro que não! Eu...

- Ora, cale essa boca, Jared! – Jensen falou furioso e começou a vestir suas roupas. – Você não pode ser tão inocente e acreditar que ele te trouxe aqui por causa de um contrato...

- Eu não vou dormir com ele, Jen! Confia em mim? – Jared o encarou com os olhos pidões.

- A escolha é sua Jay. Só sei que eu não vou pagar pra ver... – Jensen colocou o quepe de volta na cabeça e saiu do quarto, com o seu coração dilacerado no peito.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Era para ser uma oneshot, mas como não gosto de capítulos muito extensos, resolvi dividí-la em dois capítulos.**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paixão de verão, amor de estações.**_

_**Capítulo 2 – final.**_

Apesar do nervosismo de Jared pelo que tinha acontecido anteriormente, o jantar com Jeffrey tinha sido bastante tranquilo. O empresário era, sem dúvida, um homem que marcava presença. Imponente, decidido, charmoso e, Jared poderia dizer, encantador.

Conversaram muito sobre negócios, sobre os planos que ele tinha para Jared, sobre o crescimento da empresa e sobre o quão promissor poderia ser aquele contrato.

Não passou despercebido por Jared os olhares que Jeffrey lançava sobre ele, mas não queria sequer cogitar a hipótese de Jensen estar certo.

Após o jantar, ambos se sentaram na sala e, depois de Ellen servi-los um delicioso licor e deixá-los a sós, Jeffrey mudou de lugar, sentando-se ao lado de Jared.

O homem mais velho começou a puxar assuntos mais íntimos, deixando Jared incomodado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. A voz de Jensen martelando na sua cabeça, o lembrando do quanto tinha sido patético e inocente, acreditando que Jeffrey o queria ali somente a negócios.

Quando a mão do outro foi parar em sua coxa, Jared se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de nervosismo.

- Acho que... Eu já vou me recolher – Jared não sabia se ia para o quarto, ou se ia embora de vez daquela mansão.

- Jared... – Jeffrey se levantou e parou na sua frente, sorrindo. – Você pode ter um futuro promissor – O mais velho tocou em seus ombros, deslizando ambas as mãos pelos braços fortes. – Mas você deve saber que nada neste mundo é de graça, não é? – Jeffrey olhava dentro de seus olhos, esperando uma reação.

- O meu corpo não está à venda. – Jared respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

- Receio que tenha uma fila de candidatos esperando por esta vaga... Melhor você pensar bem antes de recusá-la.

- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas. Não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. – Jared saiu em direção ao quarto, juntou suas coisas e foi embora decepcionado, sem olhar para trás.

As lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos, quando parou o primeiro táxi que passou por ali.

Estava envergonhado e sentia-se humilhado demais para procurar por Jensen, então foi para um motel qualquer, onde passaria a noite.

Acordou próximo ao meio dia, e depois de uma noite de sono, já com a cabeça mais fresca, decidiu ir procurar por Jensen. Não podia ir embora sem ao menos tentar.

Ligou para a mansão e ficou desesperado quando Ellen lhe disse que Jensen tinha se demitido e ido embora da cidade naquela manhã.

Sentiu como se o chão saísse debaixo dos seus pés, tudo estava dando errado...

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Jensen acabara de dispensar um grupo de cinco crianças para quem estava dando aulas de surf. Ficou olhando para o mar, se sentindo realizado, pois os negócios estavam indo bem.

Tinha alugado um chalé na beira da praia, com uma garagem grande que utilizava para o trabalho de personalizar pranchas de surf, o que tinha bastante procura por ali. Também dava aulas de surf para adultos e crianças, algo que gostava muito de fazer. Era bastante comunicativo e já estava ficando conhecido por ali, o que era muito bom para os negócios.

Recolheu sua prancha da areia e, quando se virou na direção oposta, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Não sabia se estava tendo uma miragem, se o seu cérebro estava lhe pregando uma peça, ou se era mesmo real.

Um homem alto, com os cabelos um pouco compridos e esvoaçantes se aproximava pela praia. Parou a uma certa distância, o olhando como se criasse coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Tinha apenas uma mochila nos ombros e a largou ao seu lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando inutilmente colocá-los no lugar.

Ficaram se encarando, sem dizer uma palavra, até que Jensen caiu em si e largou a prancha que carregava no chão, indo ao seu encontro. Jared também caminhou em sua direção e os dois se abraçaram no meio do caminho. O loiro quase não conseguia acreditar, ao se sentir envolvido por aqueles braços longos e fortes. Jared estava mesmo ali, não era uma miragem...

- Jay... – Jensen o olhou, emocionado, quando se soltaram do abraço.

- Eu... Será que podemos conversar? – Jared perguntou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Claro! Venha... – Jensen pegou a prancha, esperou que Jared apanhasse a sua mochila e caminharam até a varanda do chalé.

- Parece que você conseguiu realizar seu sonho... – Jared sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

- É, as coisas estão se saindo melhores do que eu esperava. – Jensen falou animado.

- Fico feliz por você – Jared falou com sinceridade.

- E você? Fazendo muito sucesso na revista? – O loiro se arrependeu de ter perguntado quando viu o outro olhar para o horizonte e sorrir triste.

- Você estava certo, Jen. Tudo o que ele queria era... Algo que eu não poderia oferecer. Eu saí da mansão naquela mesma noite.

- Sério? Eu achei que... Se eu soubesse, teria pelo menos te levado, eu...

- Eu peguei um taxi e saí de lá sem rumo. Estava envergonhado demais pra procurar por você aquela noite. E no outro dia, quando liguei para lá, você já não estava mais.

- Uau! E como você me encontrou aqui?

- Não foi fácil. Quando eu finalmente criei coragem e peguei seu endereço, fui até a casa dos seus pais e você também já não estava mais lá. Eles não quiseram me dar o seu endereço, então eu... Esta é a terceira praia em que eu te procuro... – Jared sorriu e Jensen deu risadas.

- Até que não foi tão difícil, então.

- Jensen, você... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco constrangido. – Você ainda precisa de um sócio?

- Você está falando sério? – O loiro quase não podia acreditar. – E a sua carreira de modelo?

- Eu nunca quis ser modelo, Jen. Você tinha razão. Eu fiquei com muita raiva dos meus pais porque eles não conseguiram aceitar o que eu era, e... Fiz isso tudo para provocá-los. Só não percebi é que eu estava jogando a minha vida fora, inclusive a faculdade para a qual eu tinha me dedicado tanto.

- Então você...?

- Eu me formei em biologia marinha, Jen. Mas perdi a vontade de exercer a profissão. Parecia ser um sonho que não me pertencia mais. Não sem você do meu lado. Ao contrário de você, eu abandonei todos os meus sonhos... Não tinha nenhuma esperança de te reencontrar algum dia.

- Engraçado... Seguir os meus sonhos fazia com que eu me sentisse mais próximo de você. Mesmo já tendo perdido a esperança de encontrá-lo.

- Nós somos tão diferentes, não é?

- Dizem que os opostos se atraem... Será que isso é mesmo verdade? – Jensen sorriu.

- É o que parece.

- Eu preciso muito de um sócio.

- Mesmo? – Jared sorriu abertamente. – Eu não tenho dinheiro guardado, mas o meu carro tem um bom valor e eu tenho um apartamento também. Só precisarei vendê-lo primeiro.

- Humm... Acho que nós precisaremos de um carro. Eu me desfiz do meu quando vim pra cá. E você não precisa vender nada por enquanto, não se preocupe. Tudo o que me importa é ter você aqui comigo. – O loiro falou com sinceridade.

- Eu te amo tanto Jen... Quase não posso acreditar que você está mesm... – Jared foi interrompido pela boca do loiro tomando a sua num beijo apaixonado.

- Shhh... você fala demais. – Jensen brincou quando se separaram do beijo. – Deveria agir mais e falar menos – O loiro o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para dentro do chalé, onde o derrubou sobre a cama.

Depois de matarem a saudade um do outro e de inúmeras promessas de amor, o loiro descansava a cabeça sobre o peito do seu amado, sentindo o outro acariciar-lhe os cabelos curtos.

- Só tem uma coisa da qual eu sentirei falta.

- O que é? – Jensen apoiou o cotovelo na cama, para poder olhá-lo, preocupado.

- Aquele seu uniforme de motorista – Jared sorriu de um jeito safado. – Você ficava muito sexy nele.

- Você acha? – Jensen sorriu malicioso, tendo uma ideia que colocaria em prática em breve...

J2

Já faziam duas horas que Jensen havia saído, dizendo que voltaria logo e Jared estava ficando preocupado. Ligou para o seu celular, mas o loiro não atendia.

Ouviu uma buzina nos fundos do chalé, que dava para a servidão de uma rua e foi até lá conferir.

Quase não pode acreditar quando viu uma limousine parada ali em frente e um motorista loiro sair de dentro dela, vestindo um uniforme preto, quepe, e com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Senhor Padalecki? Me concederia a honra de entrar em minha limousine, por favor? – Jensen piscou e sorriu de lado, contendo a vontade de rir da cara de espanto do moreno.

- Você é inacreditável, sabia? – Jared sorriu, mostrando as lindas covinhas em seu rosto.

- Eu sei. – O sorriso do loiro se alargou.

- Eu só preciso... trancar o chalé – Jared correu para trancar as portas e janelas, então voltou para fora, com a respiração ofegante.

Jensen lhe abriu a porta de trás do veículo, esperando que o moreno entrasse. Jared não se conteve e teve que dar risadas, adorando aquilo tudo. Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

O loiro dirigiu por algum tempo, então parou diante de uma pedreira, próximo a uma praia.

Quando abriu a porta traseira para que Jared saísse, o moreno lhe abraçou, emocionado.

Jensen segurou sua mão e os dois correram até a pedra maior, seu lugar favorito.

- Eu não acredito... Continua tudo exatamente igual – Jared sorria feito uma criança.

- Sim - Jensen olhou ao redor. – Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem... Você todo tímido, me perguntando o que tinha dentro daquelas conchas grudadas nas pedras.

- Mariscos... Você me fez provar e eu quase vomitei.

- Isso não foi muito romântico. – Os dois deram risadas, as lembranças ainda vivas em suas memórias.

- Não, não foi. Nem quando você me beijou a primeira vez e eu sai correndo... – Jared riu ainda mais.

- Mas você voltou na noite seguinte e, dias depois, a gente fez amor pela primeira vez em cima daquela pedra... – Jensen suspirou e Jared o puxou pela mão, para que fossem até a areia.

Era lua cheia, portanto a noite estava clara e tinha um lindo brilho sobre o mar.

- Eu já disse o quanto você fica sexy dentro desse uniforme? – Jared segurou a gravata do loiro, o puxando para perto.

Abriu os botões do terno preto e deslizou as mãos pelo peitoral de Jensen, por cima da camisa branca.

- Espera – O loiro segurou suas mãos, o fazendo parar. – Tenho uma surpresa pra você, fique aí sentado. – Jensen empurrou Jared de leve para que se sentasse sobre uma grande pedra lisa, então tirou seu Ipod do bolso do terno e o ligou, colocando-o ao lado do moreno.

Se afastou um pouco e começou a mover seu corpo no ritmo da música, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo e iniciando um strip tease.

Jared sorria e o olhava, de boca aberta, quase não acreditando... Jensen sempre o surpreendia.

O loiro afrouxou a gravata e tirou o terno devagar, largando-o na areia. O jeito que ele se mexia, movendo o quadril, estava deixando Jared completamente duro. E apesar da vontade de arrancar logo aquela roupa e tocar seu corpo, Jared parecia hipnotizado, não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela perfeição.

Jensen passou a mão pelas bordas do quepe e foi descendo-a pelo pescoço até a lateral do seu corpo, num gesto sensual.

Quando o loiro abriu a camisa botão por botão e a retirou, junto com a camiseta, Jared passou a mão pela boca, para ter certeza que não estava babando. Seu membro completamente duro, pulsando dentro do jeans.

Jensen virou de costas e rebolou no ritmo da música, então foi abaixando a calça devagar, somente a boxer branca escondendo seu traseiro durinho e empinado, fazendo o moreno salivar em expectativa.

A calça, sapatos e meias foram largados na areia e Jensen continuava se movendo daquela maneira sensual, agora deslizando a mão pela frente da cueca, pelo contorno do seu membro duro feito pedra.

Fez sinal com o dedo para que Jared se aproximasse, o moreno parecia ter entrado em transe e quase não conseguiu sair do lugar.

Parou na frente de Jensen, que agora estava imóvel e deslizou as mãos pelo seu peito, o olhando nos olhos.

- Você é perfeito – Jensen não falou nada, somente sorriu, convencido.

Jared ajeitou o quepe que continuava na cabeça do loiro, tirou a gravata que já estava com o nó frouxo e se ajoelhou na areia.

Suas mãos percorreram as laterais do corpo do loiro, até chegarem na borda da cueca, a puxando muito lentamente para baixo e libertando seu pau, o abocanhando sem nenhuma cerimonia.

Jensen jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu alto ao sentir a língua e a boca do moreno trabalhando em seu membro, chupando, lambendo e o engolindo quase por inteiro.

Era melhor do que se lembrava e não conseguiu controlar seu tesão, segurando Jared pelos cabelos e fodendo sua boca com vontade. Só parou quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar e não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Claro que adoraria gozar gostoso na boca de Jared, mas naquele momento, tudo o que mais queria era estar dentro dele. Queria fazê-lo gritar de prazer.

Retirou seu membro da boca do moreno que protestou, mas se levantou quando Jensen o puxou para cima e tomou seus lábios, num beijo de tirar o fôlego. O loiro ajuntou seu terno e o esticou sobre a pedra, despiu com pressa as roupas de Jared e o empurrou para que deitasse as costas sobre ele. O moreno obedecia seus comandos como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Jared sentiu a língua do loiro explorando seu corpo, aquela boca pecaminosa lhe chupando a pele, mordendo, lambendo, o marcando como seu.

Seu membro foi sugado com perícia, deixando-o ainda mais duro, se isso era possível.

Suas pernas foram dobradas para trás e um dedo lhe invadiu a intimidade sem aviso, o fazendo gemer alto.

- Sempre apertadinho... Você está parecendo virgem de tão estreito que é.

- Ninguém mais me tocou aí depois de você. – Jared admitiu, corando de vergonha.

- Eu compreendo. Depois de ser fodido pelo gostosão aqui, é difícil querer outra coisa – Jensen tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Eu amo essa sua modéstia – Jared rolou os olhos e gemeu, sentindo o segundo dedo de Jensen o penetrando, e o loiro deu risadas.

- Agora abra esse cuzinho pra mim, que eu quero te foder bem gostoso... – O loiro inclinou seu corpo e falou som a voz rouca em seu ouvido, fazendo Jared se arrepiar por inteiro.

Jensen usou o pré-gozo do moreno para lubrificar sua entrada, então posicionou seu membro na entrada do outro, que ofegava em expectativa.

- Anda, Jen! – Jared reclamou, vendo que o loiro estava demorando demais.

- Me diz o que você quer Jay... Quem sabe eu atenda o seu pedido.

- Jen... Me fode logo... Por favor? – Jared falou quase num sussurro e Jensen se enterrou de uma vez só, o fazendo gritar.

A dor que sentiu logo se transformou em puro prazer. Jared envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro, o puxando para si.

Jensen estocava com força, entrando bem fundo, fazendo Jared ter espasmos de prazer a cada nova investida.

O moreno se masturbava e os dois gemiam juntos. Alguns palavrões e palavras sem sentido podiam ser ouvidas, seus corpos suados se movendo num ritmo alucinante, até chegarem ao ápice.

O corpo de Jensen desabou sobre o moreno, que ainda se sentia entorpecido pelo orgasmo forte. Beijaram-se e começaram a rir sem nenhum motivo, apenas por estarem juntos, se sentindo completos mais uma vez.

Deitaram-se lado a lado sobre a pedra, ainda nus. A lua iluminava seus corpos fracamente, e as estrelas brilhavam, tornando aquela noite ainda mais especial.

- Você me faz ver estrelas, literalmente – Jared brincou.

- São todas pra você – Jensen o olhou de um jeito apaixonado, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, cada beijo era único, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Jared pegou o quepe de motorista que se encontrava caído sobre a pedra e o colocou de volta na cabeça de Jensen.

- Ainda quero saber de onde você arranjou aquela limousine... – O moreno sorriu.

- Não posso revelar meus segredos – Jensen sorriu de volta e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez. – Eu correria o mundo atrás de uma, só pra poder realizar seus desejos.

- É mesmo? – Jared o olhou, desconfiado.

- Mas por sorte eu tenho um amigo que trabalha de motorista em uma empresa, então... – Jensen confessou, e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

_**FIM. **_


End file.
